


Breakup

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break up with your boyfriend and a round of drinks reveals that Matt isn't too broken up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup

You’re at the bar with Matt, Karen, and Foggy. You usually turn down their offers because your boyfriend always guilts you into staying with him. They’ve never stopped asking though, and tonight it’s something you’re grateful for.

“Y/n, are you okay? You’ve been quiet all evening.” Karen observes.

You shake your head. “I can’t talk about it right now. I’m not ready to cry in front of you guys yet.” You let out a humorless laugh.

Foggy shrugs. “Why not? Do you think we're type of people who would judge you for that?”

“I know you’re not like that. I judge myself though.”

“Well we’re here for you if you need to talk.” Karen offers and Foggy nods in agreement. Matt just sits on the other side of Foggy sipping on his drink in silence.

“Thanks guys.” You give them a tight lipped smile.

“So where’s the boyfriend?" Foggy tries to be subtle, making sure he’s not the problem. Then again, subtlety has never been his strongsuit. Although, this is one of his better attempts.

You look down. “He’s packing his stuff. We broke up.”

Foggy and Karen give you sympathetic looks and tell you they’re sorry. They talk about how breakups suck as they try their best to console you. While they’re doing this you hear Matt mumble something that sounds a lot like the word “good.”

“Sorry Matt, I couldn’t hear what you said.”

He clears his throat. “I’m sorry he hurt you, but I think it’s for the best that he's out of your life.” He can feel the glares and blank stares coming from the three of you, so he continues. “I know it doesn’t matter what I think, it’s why I never said anything, but I never liked how he treated you.” He’s met with more silence. “Come on, are you trying to tell me you liked it when he told you he didn’t want you going out for drinks? Or when you’d say something and he’d dismiss your opinion, then act like his was law?”

“Matt, buddy. I don’t think that’s what she wants to hear right now.” Foggy tries to calm Matt.

“No, it’s okay. I think it’s what I need to hear. But for a while he was actually sweet when we were alone. I don’t know what got into him when we were in public.”

“He’s insecure, so he has to be arrogant in front of others to make up for it.” Karen states.

“You sound like you know from experience.” You tell her.

She nods. “I didn’t get it at the time either; I had to figure it out later.”

“Thanks guys. I didn’t know I’d feel better about this tonight. I didn’t think I could.”

“See, talk to your friends, it works. I mean, it’s mostly thanks to Matt and his bluntness.” He claps a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “It paid off this time buddy.”

You smile at Foggy’s bantering. “Well I just got a text from him saying that he left. I guess I’ll head home.”

“I’ll take you.” Matt offers.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m just going to throw on a pair of sweatpants and cry into a tub of ice cream while I watch Friends.”

“Are you sure? I’m happy to be the shoulder you cry on.”

“Actually that would be nice.” You agree, knowing he wouldn’t have offered again if he was just being nice. You gave him the perfect out to not seem like a jerk.

He slides off the bar stool and offers his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” You turn to Foggy and Karen. “Bye guys.”

“Careful y/n. This one’s a charmer.” Foggy ‘warns.’

“I’m aware.” You chuckle before bidding them goodnight and going off with Matt. 

"You know, what you said back there, about it not mattering what you think, you're wrong. You're one of my closest friends. If you told me that you had a bad feeling about this guy, it's something I would've taken into consideration."

He nods. "Well I have a bad feeling about this guy."

You chuckle. "You're a little late with the advice."

"Sorry about that. I figured you had to see it for yourself."

"Well yeah, but you don't notice that stuff at first. Everything's so new and you don't have much of a desire to be away from that person. I wouldn't mind a heads up next time."

He nods. "I'll remember that."

You walk in silence for a while before you speak up again. “Thanks.”

He turns his head in your direction and tilts it to the side. “Hmm?”

“Thank you for this. Keeping me company, being honest back there.”

He nods. “I always will be.”

You lean into him as you walk. “I love that about you. I never have to guess how you feel about a situation or a person, you’re so open." You pause. "Well, unless it's about someone I'm dating.”

He throws his head back. "I didn't want to come off as over protective.”

"I know, I'm just teasing you now."

“Oh my God.” Your now ex boyfriend says from the curb by your apartment. “I knew it.”

Matt hears your heart flutter in fear and immediately goes into his protective mode.

“You couldn’t even wait a day. The second I tell you I’m gone he’s coming back to your apartment.” He comes over to the two of you and you shrink back. “I can’t believe you.” He pulls his hand back to hit you and you flinch away. The expected blow never comes though. You open your eyes to see Matt gripping your ex’s arm.

“Who she is or isn’t with is none of your business anymore, nor does it ever give you the right to hurt her.” Matt shoves your ex back. “Now get the hell away from here.”

“Oh, you want to fight?” Your ex looks at you. “Go on, go stand over there while us men sort this out.”

Matt clenches his jaw, but doesn’t let go of your arm. “I’m not going to stand here in the middle of the sidewalk and fight you for her like she’s some trophy. I came to make sure she got home safe, looks like it’s a good thing.”

Your ex backs off, not knowing what to do since Matt’s declined the fight. 

Matt puts his hand on your back. “Come on, let’s get inside.”

“Matt?” You say on your way into the apartment building.

“Hmm?” He straightens his tie, a nervous habit of his.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

If he didn’t know better, he’d think he'd upset you. But he does know better due to his senses. He can tell by your rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing that you’re shocked. You just don’t know how to process what just happened. He turns to you as you get in the elevator. “I care about you, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

You take the necessary few steps to get to him and wrap your arms around him. “Thank you Matt.” You bury your face in his shoulder as he hugs you back. 

He pats your back when the doors open and he follows you out.

“You know, I especially liked the bit where you told him I wasn’t a trophy.” You tell him as you unlock your door.

He smiles. “Well it’s true.” He thinks over what happened as you get the ice cream out of the fridge. When you join him on the sofa with the tub of ice cream and two spoons, he puts his arm around you. "So based off of what he just did, I'm guessing you broke it off." He hesitates before he continues. "Did he hurt you?"

You shake your head. "No. But he was a controlling jerk and his temper started to scare me."

"I'm sorry."

You shrug. "It's over now. I'm sure I could've handled it if I was alone, but I'm glad you were there."

He nods. "Me too."

"Are you ready to have a Friends Marathon and gorge ourselves on ice cream?" You decide to move on.

He smiles. "Yes, I'm ready."

3 hours of Friends and one tub of ice cream later, you decide it’s time for bed. Matt says goodnight and goes to leave but he hears your heart speed up again.

“Y/n, is something wrong?”

You look up at him. “I don’t know how you’re doing that, but it’s kind of freaky.”

He comes toward you again. “What is it?” When you don’t answer, he takes your hands and listens closer. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed, you can tell me.”

“I’m fine, I’m just a little worked up from tonight, is all.”

He runs his hands up and down your arms. “It’s okay. I promise he’s not going to hurt you.”

“What if you’re not there next time though?”

Matt sighs. “There won’t be a next time, that coward is never coming back here.”

You nod. “Thank you Matt.” You hug him again, but this time he doesn’t let go. He just stands there for as long as you need, with his arms wrapped securely around you.

“Would it help if I stayed?”

“Oh Matt, you’ve already been too nice tonight, go home and relax.”

“Are you sure? I’m happy to stay with you.”

You look at him. “Okay, but you get the bed. I’ll take the sofa.”

“Why don’t we both take the bed?”

You think about it and shrug. “Yeah, if you’re fine with it so am I.”

“Good.” He takes off his shoes and tie before slipping into your bed. 

“Hey, um I always buy my sweatshirts a couple sizes too big, one might fit you if it would be more comfortable.”

He shrugs and nods.

You go through your hoodies and consider giving him your neon pink one, but decide against it. You're sure he'd laugh it off when you told him later, but he’s being too nice for you to do that to him. You toss it to him without thinking, and regret it as soon as it leaves your hands. The way it lands on his head would be comical if it had been on purpose, or maybe under different circumstances. But Right here, Right now, you’re horrified. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with it.”

He chuckles as he unbuttons his shirt. “It’s fine. Believe it or not, sometimes even I forget I’m blind. That’s why I’m always showing up with new bruises. I get too confident and I start zipping around, then before I know it, I’m on the ground.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Still.”

He shrugs as he zips up the sweatshirt.

You turn out the lights before you crawl in bed next to him. You lay there in silence for a few minutes as a question keeps gnawing at you, and you decide you have to ask Matt. “Matt?”

“Hm?”

“How did you know he was going to hit me earlier?”

He sighs. “I was on high alert when he started talking to you. I could hear in his tone that something was wrong. When he lifted his hand I heard the air whoosh around him.”

“Oh, wow.”

He tries to conceal his smile at the wonder in your voice. “Goodnight y/n.”

“Night Matt.”

-0-

After that night you and Matt try to keep your feelings to yourself, but for different reasons. Matt, because he doesn’t want to be a rebound for you, and he wants to give you time to get over your ex. You, because you chalk everything Matt’s done for you up to the fact that he’s just a genuinely good guy. You figure he'd do that for anyone. Foggy and Karen have started placing bets on which of you will pick up on the fact that the other’s desperately in love with the them first. Foggy’s betting on Matt because he knows about his super senses. Karen bets on you because Matt’s self doubt and loathing is painfully obvious.

A few weeks pass like that, then you just can’t take it any longer. You get up from where you're helping Karen get settled into their new office and knock on Matt’s door. He tells you to come in, so you do and shut the door behind you.

“Matt, I’m sorry, I know you're busy, but I need to ask you something.”

He stops what he’s doing and ‘looks’ up at you. “What is it?”

“Um,” You pause, regretting your hasty trip in here. You think about it and there’s only one way this could end with your dignity in tact so you continue. “You’ve been so nice to me since that night a few weeks ago. Not that you weren’t before, but you’ve been going above and beyond. I guess I’m just wondering why.

“I told you that night. I care about you.”

“So do Karen and Foggy but they’re not on the same level as you are. I mean they’re great, but-”

He shakes his head. “But what?”

“They’re not you.” You watch his expression go from confused to something you can’t read. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made this weird.” You go to open the door but you feel his hands on your shoulders and jump.

“I’m glad you said something.” He murmurs into your ear as he slides his hands along your arms. “I love you. I have for a while now.”

You turn around to face him. “I love you too Matt.”

He smiles before he swoops in for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, just like him, but there’s a hint of desperation as it continues on. “I never thought I’d get to do that.” Matt says as he pulls away, still smiling.

You put your hands on his chest. “Do you think we should announce it?”

Matt smiles. “If you want to.”

You give him another peck on the lips before you drag him out by the hand. “Hey Foggy, come out here for a minute.”

He comes out of his office and does a double take when he sees you and Matt holding hands. “Y/n, you know that’s not how you lead a blind person. You usually let them grab your arm right above your elbow. Matt’s too nice, so he won’t say anything. Plus, he likes you.”

You smile. “I know. We just wanted to tell you guys that we’re together now.”

“Wait, what?” Karen asks and you give her a nod as you wrap your arms around Matt’s. “That’s great guys! When did this happen?”

“Just now.” Matt answers.

“What, like you just called her into your office and told her you love her?”

“Not exactly.”

You see Karen throw Foggy a smug look.

“She came in and asked why I’ve been there every time she wanted me lately, then I told her how I felt.” Matt continues.

“So she brought it up, but you confessed your love first.” Foggy summarizes.

“Yeah, I guess.” You state as you eye them. “Why does it matter?”

Foggy and Karen exchange glances. You see Foggy shake his head ever so slightly before Karen turns to you. “Come on guys, it was so obvious how you felt about each other. We were practically making bets on who would catch on first.”

“And by practically do you mean literally?” Matt chuckles.

“Hey, it’s a small office and we don’t have much to do around here. Y/n visiting us is the most excitement we get.” Foggy says.

You laugh. “Yeah, okay.”

“You should celebrate!” Karen says.

You and Matt shrug. “Yeah, I guess this case isn’t going anywhere.” He says. You say your good nights before you leave hand in hand.

“Josie’s?” You assume.

Matt chuckles. “I was thinking something more classy for tonight if that’s alright with you.”

“More classy than Josie’s? Matthew, I don’t expect you to spend a fortune.” You joke.

“Oh, I thought you were paying.”

You roll your eyes. “How about we go dutch?”

He smiles. “Sounds good.”


End file.
